The Mechanic ADOPTED
by Nataya Sunstorme
Summary: Fujitive Dominic Toretto's adult daughter, an auto-mechanic prodigy called Desi, is called in by N.E.S.T. when the Autobots are heavily damaged, and Rachet temoralily offlined. She agrees, with conditions. Now the Decepticons want her too. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers or Dominic Toretto from The Fast and the Furious.

_**The Mechanic**_

It was a beautiful, sunny day, but all Major William Lennox of N.E.S.T could think was, _Crap!_

A recent battle with the Decepticons had left most of the Autobots heavily damaged, including a practically mangled Rachet. Without Rachet, there was no one to make repairs. That meant they would have to bring in a human mechanic. Though he had gotten lucky due to a contact of Epps, there was still the issue of picking them up. So now he was, surprisingly, back in Mission City, standing in front of a garage called ADT Automotive, looking for this ADT person. Shaking his head, he headed inside and to the front counter, where there sat a rather bored looking teen.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for someone. I was told to ask for 'ADT Boss'. Can you help me?"

The teen took one look at him, taking in the uniform and no-nonsense attitude, and nodded.

"One second." the kid said, spinning around in his chair to face the door. " HEY BOSS!YOUR COMPANY'S HERE!" there was a loud clanging and a thud as the kid spun back around with a sheepish grin. "Whoops..."

Will shook his head, exasperated. _Teenagers these days_, he thought. Then he promptly lost his breath and forgot his own name as the door opened and an angel walked in. Mind you, most men don't envision angels frowning and covered in grease, but no one at N.E.S.T. Ever claimed to be normal. She was five and a half feet of voluptuous curves, wrapped in steel-toe boots, low-rise black cargo pants and a grease-stained white half-tank that revealed her toned stomach and arms. Her skin was olive-toned and flawless, her silky black hair a waterfall of voluminous curls escaping from a high ponytail and easily reaching her hips. Her features were aristocratic, with large and exotically slanted aquamarine eyes, a small nose, high cheekbones and full pink lips.

Suddenly she was looking at him, and he remembered why he was here, and that he had a beautiful wife and daughter waiting for him at home.

"Arianna Desideria Toretto, otherwise known as ADT, my friends call me Desi. You the one Roman's cousin Robert sent?" she said, voice like honey.

"Yes, ma'am. Major William Lennox. What you are needed for is Top Secret, it's a huge job and you may be asked to stay on as a part of the team."

"I'll do it...for a price." she said, smirking.

"Name it."

"The names of my family cleared, and that military fucker Hobbs off their asses, and mine." she demanded.

"Done." he responded immediately, straight-faced and dead serious.

"Then lead the way, Major. I'm all yours."

_**Call Me Fixit**_

Having witnessed Mission City first hand, freaking out just wasn't on Desi's to-do list. In fact, the only thing she said before getting right to work was, "Holy crap, what happened to _them?"_

For a solid month she worked on Rachet, and when he finally came back online he was good as new, complete with polish and wax. The fact that he was so thoroughly repaired by a single tiny human female of course shocked the crap out of him. She was indeed asked to stay on full time as Rachet's Assistant 'Medic', and one by one the two fixed up and introduced her to the Autobots. Ironhide's reaction to her was especially entertaining, spluttering and cursing as she flirted outrageously with the 'dead-sexy truck with huge cannons'. Surprisingly enough, they became fast friends, and Ironhide increasingly protective. Of course, life can never go smoothly for a Toretto, and soon trouble arrived.

It was a hot and sunny day, and Desi was outside washing Ironhide's Alt. Mode, clad only in a skimpy bikini and a pair of jean short-shorts, when they pulled up. Ironhide's Holoform lounged nearby admiring her, a 6'4" cowboy built like a boxer, all hard, toned muscle and chiseled, rugged features with short, messy black hair and bright blue eyes. In they came, a caravan of military trucks led by a distinctive black SUV. Hobbs, of course, and the first thing he did was get up in her face and start barking at her. Figuratively, of course. All eyes were on her as she stood there calmly and waited for him to finish, nonchalantly inspecting her nails, completely oblivious to the Peterbilt, Hummer, Corvette and Ferrari sidling up behind and around them. When Hobbs finally stopped yapping at her, she looked up at him, small smirk in place.

"You done? Good. First of all, this is a Top Secret military base, and I highly doubt you have the clearance level to be here. Second, unless you want some giant alien robot foot up your ass, I suggest you get up outta my face." Desi could tell it was all he could do not to laugh in her face, but he managed to keep his tough-guy look on.

"There's no such thing as giant alien robots." he said, voice barely maintaining neutrality. Desi only smirked and pointed behind him as Optimus, Rachet, Sideswipe, and Mirage transformed.

"You wanna turn around and say that again?" in no time flat Hobbs' men were screaming like little girls, while he just stood there looking stupid with his mouth open. When he turned back around, it was to a transformed Ironhide pointing a cannon at him, Desi perched daintily on the open palm of his other hand.

"You were saying?" she snarked saucily. Hobbs promptly squeaked and hit the floor with a dull thud, out cold. Desi just looked oddly pleased with herself.


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

The first thing I'd like to say is I'm sorry. I know several people have been eagerly awaiting an update, and this is not one. I'd like to thank the following people for their kind reviews and/or PMs.

LadyRiddle97

feuerfliege

silentmidnightdeath

Sidthe

MidnightShadow07

Totalstarwarsfan-girl332

J.T.'s Vulcan Jedi X-Girl

At this point in time, I am unable to continue my writing. As of this time, I am an unemployed single mother of a rambunctious 3 year old, struggling to get by and support my family. I have no time to continue my writing, and instead must focus on finding a job and taking care of my little girl. Therefor, I am putting my stories up for adoption. It is first come first serve, so PM me if you're interested. I will PM the adopters the bios of my main character for that story. It will up you you where the story goes. The only thing I won't budge on is pairings, so if you want a different pairing, please look elsewhere.

Thank you again for all your encouragement and support, one day I hope to write again. My dream is to one day publish my own novel, and if I ever do, you all will be the first to know.

All my love and sincerest apologies,  
>~Nataya Sunstorm<p> 


End file.
